The Lies We Tell to Hide the Secrets We Keep
by wasntme05
Summary: Lindsay and Leann have been on the road running from demons all their life's. When Dean and Sam get thrown into the mix, things start to get complicated. Especially when feels start to emerged between the siblings and secrets are kept.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: This story came to me last night and decided to write this one. Hope you enjoy and please review thanks =)

As the brothers sat in the leather interior of the midnight black impala, Sam watched the house making sure nothing funny was going on. There had been a sloe of kidnapping these past couple of months of young woman, both brothers knew that is wasn't just some random kidnapping. Sam sighed looking at the house that they had previous visited, they interviewed a family member of the recent victim that had been kidnapped. Actually it was the older sister of the victim the only living relative of the victim. Sam could remember the look of terror written on the older sisters face, seeing how broken up she was that she wasn't there to protect her littler sister.

Sam watched the house noticing some sort of movement from the house, "Dean" Sam said slapping his brother to wake him up.

"HUH" Dean said jumping slightly from being disturbed from his deep sleep, "Ok yeah I am up! What is going on" Dean continued rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Look" Sam pointed towards the house as Dean followed Sam's finger to see the girl from earlier this morning leaving the darkened house. They watched as the girl emerged from the house looking nervous, maybe even terrified. They continued to see the girl play with the cross that hung around her neck, since she was playing with it when they had interviewed her earlier. The girl began to walk down the street looking around ever so often, Dean and Sam knew it would be best to follower her on foot since whatever this girl was up they didn't want to be noticed with the rawer of the engine following her.

Both the Winchester boys crept along the brushes as they watch the older sister stop into of an old abandoned warehouse. That is when some thing appeared out of no where, the boys now knew that they where dealing with a demon since the person that met the older sister had pitched black eyes. They watched as the man put his hand on her lower back pushing her inside the darken damped warehouse.

Dean looked at Sam trying desperately to think of what they should do with out getting caught by whatever was going on. "You take the front, I'll go in the back and hurry we can't lose this demon" Dean said as Sam nodded, as the brothers went off into separate directions. Both of the brothers entered into the building looking around trying to find where this demon had taken the victims older sister. Dean hoped she wasn't next on the list, he could tell that the demons where taking innocent young woman. By the looks of it both of the sisters fit the description of what they where after. Sam looked around the warehouse until he heard soft voices which he followed bumping right into Dean. Guns pointed at each other with the intent to kill, they huffed out of relief knowing it wasn't a demon.

"Come on this way, I can hear people talking" Sam point into the direction of which he was going to as Dean nodded. They reached the spot as the piered around to see at least 4 demons and the older sister.

"You said if I came alone, you would tell me where my sister was" The older sister said in a shaken voiced.

"Ah yes we did but then us demons aren't ones to be exactly truthful either sweetheart" The demon said probably the leader from what Sam and Dean could tell.

"Tell me where my sister is or else" The girl spoke up as her voice became a little more firm this time.

"Or what?" The leader of the group chuckled as the other men laughed along.

"I'll do this" The girl screamed pushing the cross necklace into the mans face, the leader screamed in pain pushing the girl hard into one of the poles making her follow to the ground.

As on cue Sam and Dean came rushing down the steps, Dean looked to see the girl pushing herself up. One of the demons had grabbed Sam holding a knife to his throat, Dean swiftly turned to look to see his younger brothers life being threatened. Dean stared at the demon then back at Sam, for a spilt second of not knowing what to do. Until the demon grasped showing the lights going out as the demon fell to the floor releasing Sam as he gasped for air.

"Are you ok Sammy" Dean bent down to help his brother scanning to see if there was any marks of any kind left. That is when it hit them, who killed the demon as both of them glance up seeing the older sister standing there with a bloody knife in her hand. But she looked different her jacket was off to relieve her in short shorts with two guns hanging on either side of her waister along with a tank top showing a tattoo on the right side of her shoulder. They both knew what the tattoo was, it was a symbol to protect you from demons possessing your body.

"Come on we need to find my sister" The girl said looking at the brothers before running off in the direction of where the leader had gone. Dean couldn't help but smirk a little, she looked like Lara Croft from Tomb Raider, which he most defiantly liked. As they ran after her to caught up only to see the other two demons stooding in front of some kind of door. All three knew this must be where the girls sister was, Dean and Sam stopped but watched as there knew found friend walked straight up to the stabbing one demon while giving the second demon a side kick to the ribs before removing the blade and quickly turning to stab the other demon.

The brothers looked at each other in pure shock not believing what had happened especially to see a girl hunter have no fear, they got pulled back from their daze to see her kick open the door. They walked into the dark room looking around to see the leader holding the girl by the window. The girl watched as the demon lead tightly onto her sister thinking of something fast so she could get her sister free. As soon as she stepped close, the demon moved closer to the window grasping even tighter on her sister.

"Now, Now, any closer and I'll jump" The leader said harshly. The sister stopped dead in her tracks as she looked into her sister eyes. Her sister eyes where filled with fear which began to piss her off to know someone was threatening her little sister. At this point she didn't care if the son of a bitch jumped, she just need to get her sister out of harms way. But it was to late the demon jumped along with her sister.

"Leann" The sister screamed as all three of them ran to window to see the demon start to run along with her sister thrown over his shoulder.

"Fuck" screamed Dean looking at the other two knowing it was going to be hard to caught up with them now.

"Look I need to get my sister, you two go and try to block him off. I think I know where he is taking her. Do you remember the old barn outside of town? It about a mile or two away from the warehouse, go there." She said to the brothers looking back at the window.

"What about you" Sam asked confused on what she was going to do.

"I'm going to follow the son of a bitch" She said with a smirk as she began to stepped back a little ways before full on running out to the window. Dean and Sam went wide eye as the watch her dive out of the window, they both ran to see her do a tuck in the air, landing right on her feet and bolt off running in the direction.

Dean couldn't help but be amazed at what this girl could do, "Come on Dean lets go" Sam said grabbing Dean as they both running towards the exit. They decided to grab the impala knowing it would faster by wheels then on foot.

A loud squeal came from down the road as the two hunters sped up to the barn in their trusted impala. Dean put the car quickly into park as both dashed out of the car looking franticly around the barn area to see if they was any body around.

"Over here" a girl called out both Sam and Dean came running seeing Leann holding her sister. Dean looked at the older sister as he saw her hand pressed against her side noticing a stain of dark red on her tank.

"Damn son of a bitch got me, before I killed him." She said looking at the boys smirking thinking about her victory. "Oh the by I'm Lindsay and this is my sister Leann" Lindsay spoke as the noticed a hitch in her throat.

"So your name really isn't..." Sam got cut off by Lindsay saying "No it isn't, since we bounce from town to town we kind of give false names. I would just like to know why they keep coming after us" as Lindsay lied right through her teeth. She knew she couldn't tell them the truth but she also knew that Leann could never lie that great anyways.

Lindsay winced again in pain as they noticed that more blood was coming out of her side. Sam looked over to Leann noticing tears starting to fall from her crystal blue eyes.

"We need to get her back to the house" Leann chocked out in panic and worry, as she tried to adjust her sister but was having some difficulty

"Here let me help you" Dean spoke grabbing her sister from Leann's arms picking her up and headed towards their house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note: **Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. =)

**Chapter 2**

"Lindsay just relax, god why are you being so stubborn" Leann scolded her older sister.

"Um Le, this is a 67 Impala in beautiful condition I am not ruining this fine leather with my blood" Lindsay replied.

Dean smirked at the comment that Lindsay made about his baby. They finally reached the house as Dean was about to put the car into park.

"Park it in the back, Leann you show him ok" Lindsay stated and by her tone it wasn't asking more like telling. Sam opened up the door, as he help Lindsay out of the car into the house. 'Lucky bastard' Dean thought to himself as Leann showed him where to park not really questioning why he had to park his car in the back. However his gut feeling was telling him to not question Lindsay's order something inside him trusted her right off the bat. Now that scared him since he didn't trust anyone at all.

Dean and Leann walked into, he followed Leann knowing where their siblings would be. He noticed the lights on in the kitchen along with conversation between Sam and Lindsay. A first aid kit was open as Dean saw Lindsay sowing up the wound on side, her eyes glanced up to meet Dean hazel green eyes which he couldn't help but smile. Then his eyes darted straight to where she was mending her wound noticing her abs. "Damn" he whispered which caught Lindsay attention and looked to see Dean staring which in return made her laugh a little.

"So why where these demons dudes after you girls" Sam questioned as he looked between Leann and Lindsay but noticed that Leann didn't say anything just looking at Lindsay waiting for her to speak.

"I truly don't know Sam, we have been wondering that for years now. But whatever it is, we need to leave tonight. Leann get the duffle bags throw the important things we need please. I need to go down to the basement and grab the weapons." Leann nodded at her sisters demand and ran out of the kitchen towards the stairs, one thing Dean noticed that Leann never questioned Lindsay and followed everything she said.

Lindsay's eyes went back to Sam and then to Dean's smiling before stitching up the last of her wound. "You know I want to tell you thank you back there for the help, I truly appreciated it. I would have told you guys sooner that we where hunters but I needed the demons to believe that we where just innocent bystander." Both nodded waiting for her to continued which she did " However Leann and I need to get going so thank you again" She smiled as she washed up her hands throwing away the bloody towels and dirty needle. They watched as she moved the table that was planted in the certain on the floor along with the chairs and rug, there was a latch and without any sort of struggle pulled it up. She looked at the guys then back towards the dark hole, "Do you mind helping me with this, it would be easier since I don't need to be ripping stitches out." Sam nodded as Dean just followed her down. She flicked on the lights and both brothers were in total aw of all the weapons that were hung along the wall.

"Damn girl look at your collection" Dean said loving this girl enough more

"Thanks, well you pick up a few things along the way" Lindsay laughed as she picked up four duffle bags and started to load different guns, crosses, holy water, and different kinds of weapons. Once it seemed like everything was packed the boys helped bringing the bags up as Lindsay was the last to leave climbing out of the whole. She went to the sink to grab fire fuel as she sprayed the whole with fuel, the boys looked at her confused.

"Just covering up our tracks" Leann said as she walked into the kitchen with four other bags filled with clothes and other girls things. Dean left a nudge in his ribs and looked at Sam as he nodded Dean to follow him into the other room. As the entered the living room, Sam looked to see if the girls where listening at all before he spoke.

"I was thinking maybe they could come along with us? I know you don't like people tagging along but I have this feeling like we should help them out. Find out what is going on and what these demons want with them" Sam voiced filled with concern which Dean couldn't help admire within his brother. He thought about for a second and thought that maybe he was right. He left that way from the moment they had interviewed Lindsay, he nodded at Sam agreeing with him.

Both boys walked in looking at the girls as they talked softly to one another but Leann stopped immediately once Lindsay glared at her sister. They could tell they interrupted something that was important. Lindsay's glared vanished and she replaced it with a smile looking at them before saying "Well we need to be hitting the road soon" grabbing the bags walking towards the back where Lindsay wanted Dean to park his car.

"Hey look we both were talking and seriously let us help you out. We both just have this feeling that we should help you guys out." Dean said rubbing the back of his neck wondering why he felt so nervous.

"Um boys that is really nice of you but.."

"Yes we would love that" Leann cut off Lindsay smiling at the boys but Lindsay look straight at her sister and Leann knew that Lindsay wasn't happy about this at all. Hell the boys saw it as well.

"Honestly guys my sister is wrong, we really don't need help" She grinned glaring back at Leann.

"Come on Lindsay, seriously we need help and I am for one tired of running. Plus it would be nice to have some male company from time to time instead of seeing you naked ass all damn day" Leann chuckled out

Dean couldn't help but smile at the thought that maybe he would get to see Lindsay naked.

"You can whip that smirk off you face Dean, no way are you ever seeing me naked plus you are so not my type. But fine Leann you are right we could use their help" Lindsay grinned at her sister.

Sam chuckled as the girls left the house to bring the bags to the Impala. "Man did she just call you out on your shit" Sam laughed while Dean huffed at the fact that a girl just called him out on his shit. As they both grabbed the rest of the bags and walked off to the car. They saw Lindsay was gone, and Leann standing next to the impala rolling her eyes. Once the boys came into view they saw Lindsay hugging a 68 SS Chevelle. Sam laughed and Dean just smirked like he always did.

"I am not leaving my baby" She said firmly turning towards the audition in front of her with a hand on her hip. "Oh God here we go" Leann said rolling her eyes at her sister huffing knowing full well that this wasn't ok to end well.

"Man you are just like Dean, you know that Lindsay. Both have a sick obsession with your cars and kick ass and ask questions later. I swear I never thought I would see a female version of Dean but boy was I wrong" Sam laughed Leann couldn't help but laugh as well knowing he was right. Dean glared at Sam for his little comment that he made and then turned to go to the side of the drivers side of his impala waiting.

"Look we need to get this show on the road like now" Dean growled as he hopped into his car.

"Oh great now I have to drive with Mr Grumpy over there, yeah right! Listen Leann ride with the boys and I will follow you. I will not leave her behind, she is a classic. End of story. Now let me go light this house on fire and then we can take off" Lindsay said running towards the house, Leann shock her head as Sam opened the door for her as she crawled into the back.

Lindsay appeared after a couple of minutes and watched as she light a match setting it on the ground as she began to run towards then as she yelled "Go". Dean took off as he saw in the rear view mirror Lindsay backing out of the little garage in the Chevelle. She was right behind them in a couple of seconds, they sped off leaving the quiet little town as Lindsay could see the smoke rise from her house up as it went up into flames.

**17 Hours Later**

Lindsay was humming along to Senses Fail when she looked to see her cell phone was flashing a text message. She pulled the phone to see what had been written to her

_Pulling off at Exit 66. Going to get a motel so we all can rest. Love you sis._

Lindsay smiled at the text from her sister replying back back with a

_Love you too_

She rubbed her eyes thanking god that they where pulling off because her eyes where getting tired and she was in need for some sleep. Lindsay parked her car next to Dean's Impala, she glanced to see Dean standing next to his car. Then it caught her attention that both Sam and Leann where getting a room noticing them smiling and laughing at each other.

"Now I see why my sister wanted to tag along with you guys" Lindsay said to Dean as she got out of the car pointing towards the main lobby. Dean looked and smiled turning his attention back to Lindsay.

"Well good because Sammy needs some female company as well" He laughed as he watched Lindsay stretch a little while his eyes went to her chest.

"Um my eyes are up here buddy" Lindsay said glaring at him.

Dean just rolled his eyes and turned back to see Sam and Leann walking back to us. They walked right up to the room where our cars where part at. Lindsay then noticed one thing only one key, "Um only one room guys, you got to be kidding me right" Lindsay scaffold. Dean yet again rolled his eyes at Lindsay comment thinking 'God this girl can be such a pain' thats when he looked to see Lindsay glaring at him yet again.

"What now" Dean huffed throwing his arms in the air.

"I can by the look on your face that you are probably making some remark about me" Lindsay huffed and grabbed the bags walking past Dean, Sam and Leann taking the keys as she opened the door. As they all get settled Sam was looking on his laptop as Leann was glancing over his shoulder, Lindsay opened up the bathroom door dressed and cleaned. Dean looked up from the couch and looked her over disappointed to see that Lindsay was already dressed.

"I'm running up to the local drug store to get some things. Is there anything you guys want?" Lindsay asked looking around as everyone shook their heads indicating no, she nodded and walked out to leave.

"Want to do something?" Sam looked at Leann with a dreamy look in his eyes, Dean looked up thinking Sam was talking to him but no it was towards Leann. He couldn't help grin at the thought his little brother hitting on a girl.

"Well I am glad that you are asking my sister out but can you please help me out" Lindsay asked walking into the room some what struggling into the room with bags.

"Here. Let me help you out" Sam rushed off the bed, as he grabbed some of the bags bringing them towards the table.

Dean jumped up looking a little to excited, "Hey let go out, I am tired of sitting around" as he walked towards the bathroom to get dressed. Sam looked at Leann wondering if she wanted to, she nodded yes. Both looked at Lindsay just as Dean walked out looking at the everyone.

"I'll pass for tonight, I need to relax" Lindsay said getting a pint of ice cream from the bag and sitting on the couch watching tv. The three of them started to go for the door to leave when Lindsay called out to Sam, he turned to look at her "keep a close eye on my sister got it" she said sternly. Sam nodded as they walked off to the local bar down the road.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Hope you enjoy! I am not really following the Story line from Supernatural just taking some of the main points from it. I am not one to really follow along with the season because what fun is that. That is why this is fan fiction lol. Also I will be doing POVs through the story but mainly it was be Lindsay POV.**

**Chapter 3**

**Lindsay's POV**

I panted hard as my eyes shifted back and forth looking around the darken room, I ran my fingers through my hair as I felt the cold sweat on my forehead. I looked to the right to see Dean sleeping in one bed as Leann and Sam slept in the other. I could feel quickness of my heart beat within my chest. 'Fucking nightmares' I thought to myself leaning myself back onto the couch recapping the dream or more like nightmare that I had. I sighed again as I closed my eyes as my nightmare started to replay again.

_There I stood in front of Eve as a wicked smile played across her face, she stared deep into my eyes. "Now Lindsay, we can play this game until the end of time but you know I don't really enjoy playing games. So cut the shit and give me the damn key. I clenched my fists together looking at Eve knowing this was it, the thing that I have been running from for 10 years now. I shifted my eyes back and forth then stared down Eve "I am sorry Eve but I have no clue what you are talking about" I said in my sassy tone which in turned made Eve's smile turn into a sinister look "Cut the shit sweetie I know you have the key and I know you are protecting it. So give me the key or less" and with a snap Eve was holding Leann by the throat _

I re-opened my eyes thinking of my nightmare again, I got up from the couch and changed into my running gear. It was about 5 o'clock and I needed to clear my head with a long jog. I turned around to see that everyone was still asleep, I tucked my gun behind my back and exited the motel to start my run. I ran through the parking lot, across the little town square, through one of the alleys then made my way into the woods. I must have been 5 miles into the woods when I noticed that their was complete silence. I stopped for a second to look around but saw nothing, I continued going deeper but I kept noticing the scenario around me changed from the beautiful green glass and the mystic looking tree to everything turning into death. The grass was now brittle and dry along with the tree as the looked like fire was set to them. I felt like something was watching me as I stopped looking around to see what was there but nothing was there that my eyes could see.

"Stop with the foreplay and show yourself" I screamed looking behind to see nothing was behind me until I pulled my gun out swiftly as I pointed it straight in front of me. There stood the girl no more then 16 years old, her hair was messy and dirt smeared across her face, she looked just the same in my nightmares.

"Eve" I muttered out blinking a little bit.

"Oh Lindsay it is so nice to finally meet you after all this time. You know I have heard so many things about you but looking at you I must say their where right. You are very pretty" Eve said walking around me lifting up a strand of blonde hair.

"So this is it then, you are going to kill well then go ahead and do it bitch" I looked at the girl with hatred built in my eyes.

"Aw now now there is no need for name calling hear. Plus why would I want to kill you? When I know for a fact you got something the belongs to me." She smiled evilly looking me up and down before returning back to her original spot.

"I dont know what you are..."

"Don't lie to me Lindsay! I know damn well you have the key, I also know you are keeping it safe which I am glad but I do want it back you see. Now I know you don't have it on you at the current moment. But I want you to know one important thing if I dont get my key back then I will kill your new friends Sam and Dean. Then I will kill your sweet innocent sister very slowly while I have you watch. Or you could join my army? I like you don't get me wrong and you are a great warrior. Just think we could rule this" She said looking around. "Just think you and I would make a great team plus it would be nice to throw it in Lucifers face to know that I, the mother of evil got to rule earth first. So what do you say" She smiled again at me, I was baffled behind belief, this bitch was crazy.

Eve stopped smiling as she tilted her head to the side as the smile faded "Well I will take you silence as a no then? Well why don't you give it some thought? And I will see you around" She laughed as I went to cock my gun I looked up to see that she was gone. Everything she said sank into my brain, then I turned back and retraced my steps as I sprinted off towards the directions of the motel. I ran through the door panting as Dean, Sam and Leann looked at my bewildered wondering what the hell was going on.

"Where the hell have you been" Leann looked at her sister wondering what the heck had her so freaked out. Leann watched as her sister started to pack all her clothes into the duffle bag

"We need to leave now Le" was all I said looking around the room when I stopped to look at me sister I saw her shaking her head at me.

"No I am not leaving until you tell me what the hell happened" Leann spoke staring at her sister, actually standing her ground for once. Something she has never done since she was to scared to really stand up to her sister but something inside her was starting to change.

I shook my head and huffed in annoyance not really liking my sisters attitude, "Look we need to go ok, I ran into Eve earlier she knows we are here. So can you get your ass moving now" I glared at her with full intent to drag her skinny ass out that door if I needed to.

"Woo Woo wait just a minute! You mean to tell me as in Eve the mother of all evil just so happened to have a little chat with you" Dean glared at me not believing my whole story.

"Yes she did. Look my sister and I need to leave, I can't have other people dragged into our mess. I'm sorry" I said trying to grab the last remaining items that I had left in the room.

"Linds! I think it is best if we stay with them, they can help us. I know they can" Leann pleaded with her sister. That is when I glanced over at her, she could tell by my facial expression that I wasn't going to say yes to staying with the Winchesters.

"Yeah I think Leann is right here. I mean whatever this Eve chick wants it is better that we stay together at least we are better in numbers" Sam spoke finally.

"Sam is right. Plus what is this Eve chick after anyways?" Dean questioned looking over at me, I knew that he knew I wasn't being truthful from the start. One thing I didn't like was the way Dean looked at me, like he could read me inside and outside something no man could do. "If you say you don't know I swear I will tie you down until I get a honest answer out of you" Dean finished.

I looked down at the floor trying to figure out how I could give them some kind of the partial true. I sighed in annoyance yet again knowing I need to give them some kind of answer.

"You know that Eve was awaken so they could open up purgatory right?" I looked at Sam and Dean as the nodded in a yes waiting for me to continued with the story. "Well you see Eve had a key that would open up purgatory and basically it has gone missing. Now the bitch thinks I have the key and has sent her monsters after me. But once word got out that I might have the key, not only do monsters want the key but demons as well. So basically it has been an on going battle." I looked at Leann giving her a reassuring smile.

"Well then do you have the key" Sam questioned, now I needed to think fast not knowing if the truth was better then a lie. But I went with the lie like always I never trusted anyone except my sister.

"Honestly I don't have this key and I have been trying to tell"

"Damn it Lindsay just be honest for once. I think we can trust them after all" Leann said finally getting the courage to start standing up her older sister.

"No I am not going to tell them, if they knew that means more exposer and risk. Which I will not take Leann" I growled at her warning her that she needed to stop her talking now

"Girls calm down for a minute" Sam stepped in between the two sister as both Dean and Sam could tell Lindsay was ready to hit her sister.

"You see guys, my sister was chosen to protect the key at all costs." Leann spoke looking between the two brothers as I huffed and walked back to the couch sitting down.

"The thing is this key is extremely powerful, really it can open up any kind of world like purgatory or even let Lucifer out of his cage again. So that is why people are after my sister, they know that she is protecting it" I watched my sister stop talking waiting for the question that I knew that was about to come out of Dean's mouth.

"Ok then what does this key look like" Dean asked looking at Leann not bothering looking at me.

"Well the key isn't a object. Its a who. More like its me" Leann spoke looking down then back at the brothers both with shocked expressions on their faces not knowing what to say or think at the moment.


End file.
